1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with multiple antennas, and more particularly to an electronic device with multiple antennas optimizing antenna efficiency through a proximity sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices, such as NetBook, often include multiple antennas to receive all kind of signals from different frequency channels. However, antennas receivers may generate massive electromagnetic waves. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.